


Best Friends Squad Chat Logs

by TheNerdKing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Chatlogs, Glimmer (She-Ra) Swears, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Multi, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Teenage Dorks, chat fics, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdKing/pseuds/TheNerdKing
Summary: It's a High School AU/chatfic.  Not much else to say.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 67





	Best Friends Squad Chat Logs

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Names:
> 
> Adora = WarriorPrincess
> 
> Catra = >:-)
> 
> Glimmer = QueenGlimmer
> 
> Bow = BigRedHeart

**_Best Friends Squad_ **

**WarriorPrincess** : Can we invite Catra to the group chat?

**QueenGlimmer** : NO

**QueenGlimmer** : NO FUKING WAY

**BigReadHeart** : Glimmer!!!

**QueenGlimmer** : WAT

**BigRedHeart** : Language!

**QueenGlimmer** : I can say fuck if i want

**BigRedHeart** : nooooo

**QueenGlimmer** : Hey Bow

**BigRedHeart** : Don’t say it

**QueenGlimmer** : fuck

**BigRedHeart** : sToP iT pLeAsE!!!

**QueenGlimmer** : fuckity fuck fuck

**WarriorPrincess** : Why can’t Catra join the chat?

**QueenGlimmer** : Shes so mean

**BigRedHeart** : She is kind of mean Adora

**WarriorPrincess** : WHAT?

**WarriorPrincess** : She’s not mean!

**QueenGlimmer** : She hit me!

**WarriorPrincess** : You called her an asshole!

**QueenGlimmer** : She i an ashole

**BigRedHeart** : We don’t really know Catra

**WarriorPrincess** : But I really like her!

**QueenGlimmer** : I’m sur you do

**WarriorPrincess** : WAIT!

**BigRedHeart** : Too late

**WarriorPrincess** : Not like that!

**WarriorPrincess** : I’m straight.

**QueenGlimmer** : are you sure

**WarriorPrincess** : I dated Sea Hawk, remember?

**BigRedHeart** : You went on 1 date

**QueenGlimmer** : And youhated it

**WarriorPrincess** : That’s not the point.

**WarriorPrincess** : I don’t like Catra that way.

**WarriorPrincess** : We’re just friends.

**QueenGlimmer** : So were me an bow

**QueenGlimmer** : We cant let that jrk in the chat just coz you have a crush on hed

**BigRedHeart** : I think we should

**QueenGlimmer** : wat

**QueenGlimmer** : Yu betrayd me

**WarriorPrincess** : Ha!

**WarriorPrincess** : You’re outvoted!

**BigRedHeart** : Pwease

**BigRedHeart** : 🥺

**QueenGlimmer** : FINE

**BigRedHeart** : Yay

**WarriorPrincess** : Yay!

**_QueenGlimmer_ ** _ has invited  _ **_> :-)_ ** _ to  _ **_Best Friends Squad_ ** _. _

**> :-)**: sup losers

**> :-)**: best friends squad

**> :-)**: thats a dumb name

**QueenGlimmer** : Hello to you too bitch

**> :-)**: ignoring you

**WarriorPrincess** : Hi Catra!

**> :-)**: hey adorable 

**QueenGlimmer** : WOW

**QueenGlimmer** : your subtl

**BigRedHeart** :

**BigRedHeart** : ^^^Adora right now

**> :-)**: hey adora

**> :-)**: thats what i was trying to say

**> :-)**: fuck autocorrect

**BigRedHeart** : What are you saying

**BigRedHeart** : that Adoras not adorable?🤨

**> :-)**: is this a trap

**BigRedHeart** : No

**QueenGlimmer** : Yes

**> :-)**: i hate you guys

**> :-)**: im just here for adora

**BigRedHeart** : Fascinating

**BigRedHeart** :

**> :-)**: adora where did you go

**> :-)**: youre the only one i can talk to

**WarriorPrincess** : You all have terrible grammar.

**WarriorPrincess** : Punctuation.

**WarriorPrincess** : Capitalization.

**WarriorPrincess** : SPELLING.

**WarriorPrincess** : It’s not that hard, guys.

**> :-)**: im leaving the chat

**WarriorPrincess** : No! Don’t go!

**> :-)**: kidding

**> :-)**: i am gonna log off though

**> :-)**: good night adora

**WarriorPrincess** : Goodnight!

**_> :-)_ ** _ is now offline _

**_WarriorPrincess_ ** _ is now offline _

**QueenGlimmer** : Did Adora jst leave

**BigRedHeart** : Yep

**QueenGlimmer** : Seriously 

**QueenGlimmer** : As soon as Catra’s gon she leaves

**QueenGlimmer** : Guess Ill cal it a night to

**QueenGlimmer** : Love you

**BigRedHeart** : Love you too


End file.
